We have constructed plasmids designed for a sensitive assay of immunoglobulin light chain V-J joining events in lymphocytes. Correct recombination removes a transcriptional terminator sequence and allows expression of a chloramphenicol-resistance gene, which is easily scored by transforming the re-isolated DNA into E. coli. Some pre-B lymphocyte cell lines have been shown to carry out the desired recombination.